


Rocket

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Kotone gets captured by a rocket grunt... or if nothing else, a very smug Gold in a costume.





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The trashiest thing I've ever written.  
> Y'all'v'n warned.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

She’s pressed against the wall with no way out, hands firmly held over her head. Gold smirks at her, a devious smile that matchs really well his team rocket uniform. He’s good at roleplaying.

“Little mouse tried to sneak in?”

Kotone snarls at him- she knows she’ll end up like putty soon enough, but she likes to put up a fight first.

“That won’t do. Naughty girls like you need to be punished.”

She tries to wiggle- in vain. His grip is too strong to break away. Noticing her efforts, he laughs, and dives to kiss her.

He’s rough. He’s fire and teeth, like he’s trying to _claim_ her. But she’s not defenseless yet; she answers in kind, biting at his lips and his tongue.

He pulls away with a chuckle. “Fight all you want. I’ll break you.”

He goes for her neck next; he’s almost gentle, there. Peppering kisses on her skin and lightly sucking at places, seemingly only being hard enough to leave a mark.

And then, when she expects it the least, he _bites_.

Kotone gasps and wiggles, taken aback. She feels him pulling her closer, his hands flying- and before she has a chance to react, she hears a _click_ , and her hands are handcuffed behind her.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

He hooks his ankle behind her knees and pull. Kotone loses balance and falls, gritting her teeth as her knees hit the floor. She loses focus for a second, then hear the sound of unzipping pants-

Oh.

She raises her gaze again, glancing at the hard dick Gold is pulling out. Oh boy. Oh booooy. She likes where this is going.

“You want to suck?” he asks, smirking. She shows her teeth and hisses aggressively.

“Suit yourself, then.” he shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, but she can _hear_ how smug he is-

He sneaks a hand in her hair and _pulls_. She cries out- a lot of surprise, a little of pain, and, if she’s being honest with herself, a little of pleasure, too. But it’s nothing but a distraction- and next thing she knows there’s a cock in her mouth, pushing past her lips.

He doesn’t ask her to suck. He takes hold of her cheeks and begins steadily facefucking her, slowly, testing her limits. Ooooooh boooy.

She breaks character for a second to press her tongue hard against his member. She feels… She feels….. Ooooh…… He’s controlling her. He’s using her. Like a pet, like a toy, to jerk himself off. It makes her feel dirty dirty dirty, and she loves and loves and loves it.

His hips are moving faster, his breath getting shorter. He won’t allow himself his usual moans, but he does let out low groans and growls every now and then. He’s going to come. Any minute now. Any second now. Any-

He’s coming.

She chokes at first, taken by surprise. She does swallow afterward though, half because she knows he won’t have it any other way, half because she knows even on his best dom behavior this kind of things make him swallow hard and break character for the tiniest second.

He’s still panting, above her, thumbs mindlessly drawing circles in her hair.

“…good girl.”

He pulls her up and he’s kissing her again, sloppier, almost lovingly. His tongue licks her lips as his palms take a handful of her ass, kneading, groping.

She yelps the first time he spanks her, body leaning forward on him.

He doesn’t stop at one hit, though- he spanks her twice, thrice, alternate each cheeks. The slaps are rather light, obviously toying with her. She does her best to contain her cries- not that it’s very effective.

And the moment she thinks she got herself under control, he surprises her again by shoving his hand directly in her pants.

“My, my. You’re so _wet_.” he says smugly, ignoring her startled gasp.

He grasps her chin and forced her to look at him. He’s smiling so wide, she just _knows_ she’s about to have a bad time ( _a very good time_.)

“I pushed you against a wall, tied you up, spanked you, fucked your face as hard as I could- _and it got you wet_. My my, Mrs Hero, could it be you’re enjoying this?”

She tries, in vain, to sputter out an answer, a denial, anything. The words hit right on her weak spot, leaving her blushing and flustered. But he’s far from done.

“Did you get caught on purpose?” he whispers close, really close to her ear. “Could it be- that you wanted this? To be taken advantage of by a big, mean bad guy-” he licks a wet stripe on the shell of her ear. “to be _fucked_ and _used_ ** _again and again_** like some _filthy whore_?”

_Fuck!_

She whimpers quietly, knees shaking. He’s too good at this.

“N-no…” she tries to defend herself, weakly. He spanks her again, forcing her to interrupt her own sentence with a moan.

He lest out a low chuckle. “Oh, it’s totally this. You wanted us to punish you, didn’t you. And here I thought I was teaching you a lesson.” His pointer finger slips in her mouth, presses against her tongue. “You were getting off on this, weren’t you? On me violating your hot mouth. Abusing your throat. Slapping your chin with my balls. Doing everything I wanted with you, little _bitch_.”

Damn. It. She needs to stop moaning every time he calls her names.

He removes his finger, almost gently, and then grabs her collar and violently jerks her closer. His eyes narrows, staring right at her. “Maybe I should call some backup to take care of you, Mrs hero. Wouldn’t you like that? A cock in your mouth and one up your pussy-” the hand in her pants crook a finger, and Kotone sees _stars_. “Or maybe one of us taking you from front, and another splitting your ass in two.” His thumb brushes her clit “Unless you’d rather just be passed around like the dirty _slut_ you are.”

And she can do nothing but stare as he monologues, stare as he presents possibilities and options, and her betraying mind is running and imagining Silver or Crystal joining them and she can’t, she can’t.

He kisses her once more, sucking on her tongue without leaving her even the sliver of a chance to fight back.

“Tonight, though, you’re _mine_.”

He lifts her up with a grunt, and she squirms a little in his arms. He carries her to the bedroom and shoves her headfirst onto the bed, pulling her legs so that she’s effectively bent over it.

“So how should I proceed?” he shamelessly slips a hand under her shirt to feel the curves of her back. “Should I make you beg? Should I tease you to submission? Or should I just take you right there?”

She tries to kick him in the shin. She does touch him, yes, but his immediate response is to grab both her ankles.

“Funny. Despite everything-” there’s a click, and the cold iron cuffing her feet. “I still haven’t heard you ask me to stop. Or y'know. Just say no.”

He leans forward and kisses her hair, palms grasping at her belt. “You’re a _slut_ , Mrs Hero.”

**_F u ck_ **

He doesn’t even bother fully undressing her. He yanks her pants down and takes her right there.

Through the night, he’d always started slow, always climbed his way up. Not this time. This time he is rough and unforgiving from the get go, pounding into her hard enough to make the bed rattle.

And he does not. Stop. Talking.

“That to your taste, Mrs hero?” he’s panting, too; but he doesn’t let that stop him. “Is that, ah, punishment enough for you?”

She doesn’t answer. She can’t answer. Her loud moans are muffled in the sheets. Just _thinking_ straight is hard through the haze of arousal. 

He doesn’t care. He doesn’t stop.

“Y’filthy bitch… l’tting yourself get caught, offering your pussy to me… I’ll leave ya drippin in my come…” he’s not making much sense, either.

Suddenly, he leans forward and harshly bite her shoulder. “Say it. Say y’re a naughty whore who loves hard cocks. _Say it_.”

“I-IIII…” her breath is heavy, erratic. “M’not-” She yelps, his nails digging crimson crescents on her sides.

“The _truth_.” he growls, and that’s what breaks her brat facade.

“I-IIII m slut, a dirty whooore” she swallows hard “v’been bad, real bad, got m’self caught just for some hard dick, need to be punished, punish me, please punish me, fuck me, m’your fucktoy, use me-” the words flow and flow and flow, until he gets his palms on her clit and she’s screaming, rocking back against him.

She hears him come with a gruff, too, feels him trickling out down her thighs. They stay like this for half a minute, recovering from their orgasms.

Eventually, Gold lifts himself up and kisses her cheek.

“You okay there?”

She makes a noncommittal noise and nods. As soon as the cuffs come off, she crawls up the bed and rolls on her back.

“You’re. Too good at this.” He passes her a bottle of water, that she drinks with gusto.

“To be fair, you’re very good at the ‘cute brat hero’ role. Almost creamed my pants again when I felt how wet you were.”

They both laugh, dryly. Gold lays on her side and they help each other get naked.

“Cuddles?”

“Cuddles.”

“…..Next time we’re inviting Silver, right?”

“Oh, definitively."


End file.
